


Lance's Secrets

by BlueLion23



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender One-Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluffy, I still suck at this lmao, M/M, One-Shot, Reading Someone's Diary/Journal Cliche, and I always will suck, but no actual smut, how does one tag?, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLion23/pseuds/BlueLion23
Summary: Keith is bored while waiting for Lance to come back from a mission, so he decides to go into his room and look around for a while





	Lance's Secrets

Keith was bored. Obviously. I mean, come on, you would be too if you were stuck in space without internet and YouTube. Anyway, back to the situation at hand. Keith being bored. The reason for his boredom being that he was stuck on the castle-ship while Shiro, Allura and Lance were out on a mission. Now, it was bad enough that Shiro wasn't here, but it was worse because his boyfriend was gone too. The worst part being that Keith didn't know when they were coming back.

He sighed and got up off of the couch, walking down one of the many long halls on the castle-ship. He just needed Lance. He always made Keith feel better. His feet took him to the area where all the paladins rooms were. Going to Lance's door, he typed in the code and went inside. It's not the same, but it might make him feel a little better. 

He took of his jacket and shoes and collapsed onto Lance's bed, hitting his head on something firm. Keith sat up and rubbed the back of his head and turned to look at what he hit his head on. It was just Lance's pillow. This set off alarm bells immediately. Lance was such a primadonna and wanted everything comfy and perfect. Curious, Keith moved the pillow and found a small, leather-bound book. 

'What the heck is this?' he thought as he looked it over. It looked innocent enough, but keeping a notebook was more a thing Pidge would do. Curious, he opened it and started reading through it. After only a few sentences, he slammed the book shut and threw it to the side, his face red enough to rival his lion. 

It was a journal.

'Fuck, what do I do? I wanna read it but at the same time, I don't' he thought it over, weighing his options before eventually deciding 'Fuck it' and picked it back up to continue his reading.

 

Lance stretched after getting out of his lion with a groan. That mission wasn't exactly what he would call difficult, but it did leave him and the others tired and sore. Shiro complimented him for his performance, which he happily accepted, before saying goodnight and headed to his room. All he wanted right now was to go to his room, have a nice warm shower and cuddle up in bed with his boyfriend. He smiled at the thought as he started to enter the code to his room into the panel.

 

Hearing the faint beeping of the panel, Keith freaked out slightly and shoved the journal under Lance's pillow where he found it. He then tried to place himself in the least suspicious position he could think of, which happened to be just sitting on the end of Lance's bed. 

Lance walked in, rubbing at his sore neck. He looked up to see Keith and smiled. 

"Hey..." Keith smiled back, relaxing a little

"Hi..." He got up and walked over to Lance and the two shared a quick, soft kiss. "You look like shit" He commented, being blunt as usual, which caused Lance to laugh.

"Heheh, yeah, I know...I feel like it too..." They both laughed softly.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower. I'll give you a massage after" Keith said as he lead Lance to the bathroom. The tan boy laughed again.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Keith shrugged. How was he supposed to know?

 

 

After a nice shower with each other, including a water fight because they are still teenage boys alright, and the best massage in the universe according to Lance, the two were cuddled up with each other. Lance had fallen asleep in no time, but Keith was wide awake, thinking about Lance's journal. The stuff in it was generally average, like him talking about missing his family, missing certain things about earth and fawning over Keith, which Keith had to admit made him smile when he read that, but there were a few things that were, shall we say, not very family friendly. 

Lance shifted slightly in his sleep, causing Keith to look at him. While Lance looked like an innocent person, Keith knew first hand that he was not, and those things in his journal made it worse. He sighed, cuddling back into Lance. 

The next time Lance goes out for a mission without him, he was going to come back to a huge surprise ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was crap. I'm not good at these. I'm better at suspense and tension. That's why it's good to do these one-shots to help with that :P


End file.
